multi_universe_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace
Jace Backstory Jace is the son of Wonder Woman and Superman two of the most powerful people on earth. He was raised in a home in a valley distant from a city by his mother and guardians who he thought they were his aunts. He was aware that his mother was a warrior hero and his father was a journalist and a hero but he was unaware that his father was the legendary alien hero Superman and that he was half alien he also was unaware of that he was demigod alien hybrid which puts him at a very high level of rare being with great powers. He started training when he was young he was trained by his mom and and his guardians and he did a couple training sessions with his uncle Jason. He started to show small signs of his powers during states of emotion which would sometimes be dangerous and uncontrollable. He started to attend spiritual therapy to control his emotions which help a little bit but he would always have this feeling of anger and disappointment and importance about his father which would make it hard for him to completely control his emotions. He always felt that his mother was keeping something from him and that it was very special. He has a twin sister named Thalia who he didn't found out that was his twin until age 7 he always thought that was his little sister. Jace has also been taught some skills by nightwing and Damien Wayne who both were very close friends to him. Jace was put in a training program to learn how to use his kryptonian power set and additional powers. 'Powers and Abilities ' ' Being that Jace is a demigod and kryptonian hybrid this allows him to have powerful abilities. He has additional powers due to his heritage. He has powers that accede a solar enhanced kryptonian.' Hybrid Physiology: Due to his demigod and alien heritage he has access to kryptonian powers. Jace possesses incredible and supernatural powers, with far surpass those of any kryptonian and some demigods. It has been stated because of his unique heritage that his powers has the potential to exceed his father at his high levels. Due to his heritage his kryptonian powers are different and augmentation than any kryptonian powered by a sun or a sun related energy source. He has additional * Solar Radiation Absorption: Jace is able to absorb the light and radiation of stars & suns, mainly those of the yellow stellar spectrum. His Kryptonian body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, super-speed, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. But due to his demigod heritage his kryptonian powers are different and more powerful than any kryptonian who has absorbed solar radiation. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his unique heritage Jace has incredible superhuman strength and is capable of handling great amount of pounds and is able to stand up to people with great strength.He is capable of easily lifting up automobiles and large boulders * Superhuman Speed: Jace has demonstrated the ability to move, react, run and fly at superhuman speeds. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. ''' * '''Superhuman Stamina: Jace possesses stamina phenomenally exceeding that of humans. Jace can physically exert himself for a long period of time without tiring * Superhuman Reflexes: Jace is able to react at great speeds which makes him great in combat situations. ' ' * Superhuman Agility: Jace agility, balance and body coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Earth athlete * Invulnerability: Jace body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. * Healing Factor: He possesses an accelerated "healing factor" enabling him to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. * Flight: Jace has the ability to fly at high speeds. Jace control of his flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. * Flight Field Projection: Unlike his father who can only carry people with him in flight, Jace apparently can share the ability to some extent. ' * '''Enhanced Visual Perception: ' * '''X-Ray Vision: Jace can see through solid objects * Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: Jace can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Heat Vision: His heat vision is powerful enough to singe even his father's skin and cause considerable collateral damage to his surroundings. The beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. Currently he can somewhat control the intensity and the effect of his heat vision. * Superhuman Hearing: Jace has the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Superhuman Breath: He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * Solar Flare: Jace has demonstrated the ability to immediately expel solar energy in gigantic bursts of explosive force. Jace blasts are capable of causing widespread destruction, similar to a nuclear explosion * Longevity/Immortality: Due to his heritage Jace ages and far more slowly than humans enhanced species allowing him to retain his youth and and making him impos Solar Re-channeling: He possess the ability to re-channel solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes * Solar Outline/Shield: When Jace absorbs enough solar energy, he can be surrounded by solar energy, giving him great power ' ' * Solar Bolt Projection: Jace is able to create and project bolts of solar energy/substance and control the intensity/power of his projectiles. ' ' ' * ' Thermokinesis: Ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Jace can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. * Fire and Heat Immunity: Jace is immune to all forms of heat and fire. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. ' ' * Thermokinetic Concussive/Energy Blasts: He was once exposed to a generous amount of solar energy and he gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force.' ' ' ' Demi-God Empowerment: As a demigod, Jace possesses several superhuman and godly powers. * Healing: Jace possesses the unique ability to heal himself and/or others from their physical injuries through force of will. ' ' * Aerokinesis: Drawing from his grandfather’s Zeus' dominion of the sky, Jace has a special affinity with the element of air. Using this, he can sense the flow of the tides or generate enough air pressure to create a tsunami or a storm. ''' * '''Divine Energy Generation: Due to being the grandson of Zeus, Jace has incredible control over the supernatural divine energy of the Olympian Gods, which he can usually emits through his destructively powerful energy blasts and explosions. ' ' Abilities Advanced Combat: Jace is a formidable fighter when facing most opponents due to his tremendous strength and various powers. When facing other Kryptonians with more combat experience, Jace is shown to be an improvisational learner and an effective brawler. Jace's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Jace has been trained in boxing, Wonder Woman in Amazonian combat,and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman. Indomitable Will: '''Jace has a tremendous determination and strength of will, since he refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. '''Swordsmanship: Despite Jace's reputation in hand-to-hand combat and his use of his powers. Jace is actually quite the skilled swordsman. Items 'Superboy Suit : ' Kon-el gave Jace his suit after receiving a upgraded one. There was some modifications suit to match Jace abilities. Category:DC Category:Demigod Category:Royalty Category:Characters